


It's Just A Game

by The_Girl_With_A_Strange_Name



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AI, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_With_A_Strange_Name/pseuds/The_Girl_With_A_Strange_Name
Summary: They thought that it would just be another trip to whatever shop or cafe came to interest, just like the other times they have gone after school. They even managed to drag Bakugou along!However, they see that an arcade had been built in the little more hidden parts of town. It seemed pretty popular and Kaminari was not leaving until he got a shot at one of the games.So, they all tried it out. All the new, and old games caught their eyes and one thing led to another, they found themselves coming back the next day... and the next... and the next. It was just so much fun and there seemed to always be a game that they haven't tried yet. So, they came back every day for a week. Heck, they had two weeks off, so why not go for another?One day, right around closing time, Izuku found that the 'DO NOT ENTER. EMPLOYEES ONLY.' room was open just a crack. He brought everyone over and looked inside.Why?Why did they agree to play the game?
Kudos: 22





	It's Just A Game

_"-zuku? Deku, can you hear me?"_ Ochako's voice crackled over the radio.

Izuku's grip tightened over his mouth. Tears dripped down his face, but he dared not to make a sound.

Not when that _thing_ was right on the other side of his bed. Its hungry jaws gaped open just wide enough to fit his head inside.

 _"Midoryia, this is no time for jokes!"_ Iida chastised over the speaker, _"Kaminari just beat his game! He says that there's a way out, but he can't leave without us. You must hurry!"_

He couldn't breathe, couldn't _think_ , without fear of being heard. Yet, a small smile grew on his face, lips raising past the tears.

 _Kaminari made it._ Izuku nearly sobbed out of joy. _He made it!_

A mechanical whirr snapped him back to reality. A mangled, static-filled voice seemed to say something, but only sounded with a distorted groan. Izuku almost whimpered as his body involuntarily shuddered.

_But, will I?_


End file.
